Until We Meet Again
by Dark Tenshi 90
Summary: It was said Spike wouldn't come back, but scientists were able to bring him back. Faye misses Spike, and Spike is trying to find the Bebop. Trouble glooms as a new syndicate tries to kill Spike again. What will happen? SxF R&R! SPOILER ALERT! Ch. 11 & up!
1. Alcohol

--------Hiyo hiyo! I know I did not complete my Trigun fic a long while back, I thought the story sucked and ended up deleting it. I know now that my favorite anime is Cowboy Bebop, and since I own the DVDs I thought I would make a fic. In fact, this is probably the only one that I made of this series that I thought was more deserving to be read by other people. Enjoy!!! ~DT Note: This story contains SPOILERS! Note II: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, but man oh man, I sure wish I owned it *sighs*--------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Until We Meet Again.... Chapter 1:Alcohol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Faye..." someone had said quietly. "Faye... wake up..." the person had slightly tapped Faye's cheek so they could try to wake her. Faye was sleeping on a couch in someone's house. She went to a party so she could drink all of her worries away about Spike, Bounty hunting, the Bebop... Her friend she had met one day told her about this party, and Faye wanted to enjoy life for once ever since Spike disappeared. She knew Spike had died, if he hadn't, he would have called Jet by now and would have told them that everything is alright. Nothing was alright, just depressing. She met her friend at a bar she would start going to occasionally, it was good to be able to talk to a female that was your age. Spike was already too much pain to handle.  
  
Faye goggly opened up her eyes. She saw a blurred woman at first. "Wha-?" she gurgled. "Shana? Where are we...?" Faye rolled over on the couch, and looked around the room. It was full of trash and smelt awful. Many people laid on the floor, passed out or something. Faye was still wiped out and wasn't really paying attention, she was experiencing a hangover.  
  
Shana rolled her eyes. "We couldn't leave because you were too drunk to drive and you also wouldn't let me drive you back to the Bebop in your Redtail, so we stayed here for the night." Shana had explained as she sat on the couch and helped Faye sit up.  
  
Faye grimaced in pain when she sat up. Her migraine had given out a sharp pain. Faye sighed. "Do you have any aspirin or something? My head is killing me..."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much, Faye Valentine." Her friend advised. "That's what hangovers do you know. It was not a wise idea to have ten glasses of wine." Shana got her purse out and un-zipped it. She took out the white bottle and took off the lid. "How many do you need?"  
  
"Two please..." Faye closed her eyes in pain, she felt like she was going to pass out again.  
  
"Two it is..." Shana said as she shook some pills out. She handed two aspirin to Faye and then closed the lid while putting the bottle back into her purse.  
  
"Thanks," Faye said. "Umm... water?"  
  
"Oh, sorry..." Shana giggled. She got up and had gotten a glass from the cupboard and went to the faucet and filled it with water. She walked back to Faye and handed her the glass and sat down. Faye took the glass of water and drank a little of it and then sat a pill on top over her tongue. She opened her mouth slightly, raising the glass to her tender lips and let the cool liquid flow inside of her mouth allowing the pill to slide down her throat.  
  
"One more to go..." Faye said and then quickly swallowed the second one. "Thanks Shana." Faye thanked once again.  
  
"No prob. Just don't collapse in the middle of the floor again, I thought you died!" Shana exclaimed with a bit of a chuckle.  
  
"I collapsed? Oi... I should not drown myself in wine like that." Faye told herself out loud. She put her hand on her forehead and slouched, leaning on her thighs. "Nothing else happened, right?"  
  
"Well, you started to flirt with this other drunk guy and then you two went into a room and locked the door. I guess you were having 'fun', hehe..." Shana winked.  
  
"You're kidding me right?! I really didn't give myself away like that right?!" Faye said as she quickly stood up, realizing what she had just heard from her friend. If she was kidding, Faye was sure she would slap her. Faye, realizing it was a bad idea to stand up, quickly fell on the couch seat again, Shana caught Faye, but felt like her arms were being crushed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kidding, but I did stop you from really doing that. You kept calling this guy 'Spike'... it seemed like he didn't mind, all he wanted was your body. He groped you and started to touch you in places that should not be touched. I slapped him onto the ground, but you yelled at me and said, 'how dare you hurt Spike!' and then passed out. So really, I did save ya." Shana teased.  
  
Faye sighed lightly. "Thanks Shana..." She sat straight up and then slowly and wobbly stood up. "We should get a move on." Faye suggested as she handed Shana the keys to her Redtail. "Be careful, okay? I love that starship..."  
  
"Don't worry, I drive really carefully." Shana said as she stood up. She put her arm around Faye's shoulder and the other around the back of her waste so she could help Faye walk.  
  
Faye felt like a wounded soldier the way Shana helped her walk. It was some what embarrassing, but Faye did not seem to mind.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Faye! Where the hell are you?!" Jet yelled onto the cellular phone. When Faye picked it up, he saw her face on the screen. He looked surprised. "Faye, you look wasted... What did you do to yourself?"  
  
Faye was in the Redtail, sitting next to her friend. Since the ship is usually only a one-seater, they were pretty cramped and smooshed together. She sighed. "Jet, why must you worry so much..." Faye grumbled. "I went out with my friend last night and had a couple of drinks and stayed at her house, is there a problem with that?!" she yelled. Shana coughed when she heard the 'true' story, knowing it was completely fake. Shana realized that Jet was like a father to Faye. He cared very much about her in a loving, family type of way. Shana thought Jet was a nice guy.  
  
"Well, call in sometime! That's why there are phones, you know?! I was worried!" Jet lectured. Faye rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, Jet, I'll remember to check in so I don't have to go through this again." Faye sighed, her migraine was finally going away. "Anyway, Jet, I'm on my way home. Open the hangar, 'kay?"  
  
"Okay. Is Shana going to stay on the ship for the day?" Jet asked. He had takin a liking to Faye's friend and enjoyed having more people on the ship.  
  
Faye looked over at Shana and asked her the same question that Jet wanted to know, and she smirked.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not?" Shana said cheerfully. "I have nothing better to do."  
  
"Okay." She looked at her phone and then answered Jet's question. "She's staying for awhile."  
  
Jet looked happy. Since Spike, Ed, and Ein had left, it has been quite lonely on the ship. Faye usually went out a lot, so he was always by himself. "Okay, come back safely." He said as he hung up.  
  
Faye put away her phone. "I think he has the hots for ya, Shana." Faye teased. Shana glared back at Faye, but the smirked slightly. They landed on the deck of the Bebop and drove into the hangar. As soon as the ships engine stopped, Shana opened the door and then jumped out of the Redtail, and helped Faye out. Faye could walk out on her own, but was still slightly dizzy. They walked into the living room of the Bebop and Faye took a seat on the yellow couch. Shana looked around a bit, and sat down herself.  
  
"So, did you guys have fun at the party?" Jet sighed while asking.  
  
Faye's eyes widened. 'How the hell did he know we went to the party?' she then thought about it a little more and then glared at Shana. Shana giggled nervously.  
  
"I told him last night, I told him you were drunk and we were going to stay at this person's house... Is that alright?" Shana asked.  
  
"Yeah... whatever..." Faye sighed. She buried her face in her hands and started to think. Spike popped up in her mind again. Thinking about his face... his smile... and his eyes made her get a lump in her throat. They never had a loving relationship, but ever since the lanky man left, she was depressed... she was very lonely and did not want to do anything. She quickly lifted her head up when she heard her name. "Faye, are you going to eat?" Jet asked. Shana looked at Faye while she grabbed a plate of the 'food'. Faye looked down at the meal.  
  
"What are we going to eat?" Faye mumbled. She saw what was on the plate, but wanted to make sure that the plate of food was actually was she thought it was. She remembered when Spike would always complain about Jet's cooking, and how Edward would always gobble it up like it was a masterpiece meal, or something. She missed that. She missed being able to see Spike everyday, and being able to go on bounty hunts with him. A tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"We're eating bell- whoa! Faye! What's wrong?!" Jet asked. Shana looked at Faye while having the fork in her mouth. Faye was sobbing, Jet and Shana went over to her and tried to get the answer out.  
  
Faye sniffled and tried to talk. "I-I—I miss Spike..." Faye silently said. "I miss him so damn much!" she cried out in agony. Her migraine came back, and finally she had passed out. She stopped breathing, also...  
  
"Oh my god! Call the Ambulance!!!" Shana yelled. Jet got out his phone and called them. He told them the location of the Bebop, and then hung up.  
  
"They're on their way over, do you know CPR?!" Jet asked hastily.  
  
"I think I do!" she quickly tried to save Faye's life. Jet went over and allowed the hangar to open for the ambulance. The paramedics ran over to Faye while Shana quickly got out of the way. Jet only wished Spike was alive, he didn't want to lose another comrade...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--------So! Whaddya think?! Huh? Anyway, wait till the 2nd chappie comes out! I may write it soon cause its spring break and I get bored easily ; but in the next chappie, good and bad things will happen... muahahaha!!! D ~DT--------------- 


	2. Surprise

Hiya again! Thankies for the reviews!! w I'm happy people are enjoying my story! Hopefully this one will make you happier ^_~ anyways, read, review, and enjoy!!! Muah, ciao!!! 3 DT---- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:  
Surprise  
  
"Is she going to be alright?!" Shana asked the doctor impatiently. Jet was sitting down nervously and was also spacing off.  
  
"She should be alright, but she cannot go home for awhile, she needs to rest here and we will make sure that nothing happens to her," the doctor said.  
  
"Okay... Just make sure she is alright! I don't what I would do if I lost her!" Shana informed. The doctor nodded and then went into the room where Faye was. Nurses hooked up all the equipment needed in order for Faye to stay healthy for the time being. Her breathing was reported to be normal with no problems, but she was still passed out and that's what worried the doctors.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
The ambulance had come to the Bebop, and they were also able to make Faye breathe again. They informed Jet and Shana that Faye had a nervous breakdown. The breakdown was caused by a serious amount of stress and made her pass out while her lungs had stopped breathing for awhile. One of the ambulance men did CPR to Faye, she did not awake but she ended up starting to breathe again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo! Spike!" a man hollered.  
  
"Yeah, Ryan?" Spike sighed. Spike was getting ready to go into his Swordfish II until the young man called him.  
  
"You know that ship you were on once before? The Pebop?"  
  
"Bebop," Spike corrected.  
  
"Erm, yeah anyway. Apparently it still goes after bounty heads every once in awhile. I heard this boy, Radical Edward..."  
  
"Teenage girl," Spike corrected again.  
  
"Damn, you know everything. Well I heard that she could help you find and locate the Bebop," Ryan said.  
  
"I know who Radical Edward is, she used to live on the Bebop with me, Jet, Faye, and the dog Ein. I have no idea where she could be though. Do you?" Spike asked. He jumped in the Swordfish's seat and looked down at Ryan.  
  
".... All I've heard that she was in town. Is that good enough info?"  
  
Spike lit a cigarette. "That's good enough." The zipcraft's top came down and then unlatched from the hangar. Spike waved and waited for the hangar's door to open. He took one more drag of his cig and then flew off. He was off to find Ed.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ed is so bored" Edward yawned. She was outside on the streets looking around for some free food. "and Ed's hungry."  
  
Ein barked as he followed Ed. "What's the matter, Ein?" Edward asked curiously. Ein looked behind him and sniffed a bit. Ed watched and followed Ein. "Did did Ein Ein find find food food?!" Ed asked. Ein barked and started running. Ed seemed surprised. "Ein!!! Wait!!!" she ran after Ein.  
  
As soon as Ein had stopped, Ed couldn't believe her eyes. "Spike- person?!" Ein barked and panted happily.  
  
"Yo. Ed, I need you to do me a favor," Spike informed.  
  
"Yes-yes? What does Spike-person need?" she asked happily.  
  
"Can you locate the Bebop for me? I kinda want to go back on the ship again." Spike asked.  
  
"But Edward thought Spike-person was on the Bebop-Bebop the whole time! What happen to Spike?" she asked curiously.  
  
"'Spike-person' ran into trouble with the Red Dragons again. I guess I died for a little, but some scientists put me to sleep for a couple of months and experimented on me. I guess you could call me a zombie for coming back to life when I'm supposed to be dead," Spike chuckled. Ed had a confused look on her face. Spike sighed when he looked at Ed. "Forget it, just help me."  
  
"Ed would always help Spikey-dude!" she giggled as she got out her computer, Tomato. She put on her goggles and started to look for where the Bebop was. "Hmm... Bebop, Bebop, where are you?" she started to sing. Spike blinked a couple of times.  
  
"How long is this going to take, Edward?" he grumbled impatiently.  
  
"Hold your horsies, Spikey. Ed is doing what Ed can." Ed chanted.  
  
Spike sighed. He took out another cigarette and lit it. "Just tell me when you find it, okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yesh, yesh, Ed will tell," she said happily with a smile on her face. "Aha! Eureka! Ed found Bebop-Bebop!" she started to move on the ground happily. "Bebop ish located on Venus and is currently... from what Tomato says, away. Ed guesses there is no Faye and Jet on board at the moment... Ed would like to know what Jet and Faye are doing-doing." Ed sighed. She placed her computer on her head and stood up. "Will Spike- person take Edward back to the Bebop-Bebop?"  
  
Spike blinked a couple of times. "Sure... I don't see why not. We may need your hacking skills." Spike winked. Ed smiled happily.  
  
"Thankies Spikey!" Ed said as she hugged Spike tightly from the excitement. "I'm gonna see Faye-Faye again-again!" she chanted.  
  
Spike smiled. He opened the top of his ship. "Well," he said as he hopped in. "Grab Ein and get in here!" Spike said. He felt a little nicer than usual to Ed today, maybe it was because she had helped him find the Bebop again.  
  
"Aye aye captain Spike-o!" she saluted and then grabbed Ein. She jumped into the Swordfish.  
  
"It's going to be a little more cramped in here. Don't move around too much, it may cause me to accidently run into something. We don't want to cause any accidents, right Edward?" Spike asked smugly.  
  
"Righty!" she giggled. Spike shut the top of the Swordfish and then flew off.  
  
"Hey Ed, how long will it take to get to Venus from Earth?" Spike asked.  
  
"Hmm... Approximately two hours from now." Edward sighed. Spike grumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jet walked around and read an article that was hanging on the bulletin board by the hospital's desk. "A man rescued by being put to sleep for 3 months and then being experimented on for another month was released yesterday.... Hmm..." Jet said as he read the article out loud. "he was found on the stairs of a blown up building that belong to the gang called the 'Red Dragons.' Badly wounded, the ambulance rushed him to a hospital on Mars, and then they delivered him to Venus. Scientists from all over the universe participated in helping this man come back to life. The experiments were long and harsh, but it had paid off as the man who was dead came back to life. We wish Spike Spiegel a happy second life." Jet went wide-eyed for a moment. "SPIKE IS ALIVE?!" He paced around. "Will the Bebop be normal again? I don't know! Maybe he's on the Bebop waiting to surprise us now! I can't believe it!"  
  
Shana went over to Jet to see what the commotion was all about. "No one has ever even told me Spike is... Can you PLEASE tell me?" Shana asked angerly.  
  
Jet looked at Shana. "Spike used to be one of my comrades and apparently he came back to life! We should probably start heading to the Bebop now, okay? The doctors will take care of Faye so we can rest easy." Jet said.  
  
Shana nodded. "sounds good." They walked out of the hospital. Jet got into the Hammerhead while Shana borrowed Faye's ship and took the Redtail. They both flew off, heading towards the Bebop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry this chappie was a bit shorter, but I thought it would be best to save some ideas for the third chapter ^_^; but anyway, I quickly updated as you can probably tell oO;;; hehe ^ ^;;; I love my sudden writing moods XD 


	3. Poker Alice

; hello again. Another chapter added very shortly, but I'm more tired than crap -_-zzzz... anyway, thanks XHatori-SohmaX for the review, and I added it quickly like you wished ^_^ Spike rules all the anime characters ^- ^ he ish my favorite.  
  
I seemed to forget this in my first chapters.... ; whoops... Note: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, I'm just one of their crazed fans that has to get everything Bebop ^ ^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3:  
Poker Alice  
  
"Ed see Bebop-Bebop!" Edward excitedly said. She jumped around in the Swordfish which did not please Spike.  
  
"Ed! Remember what I said about jumping around in this cramped little space?!" Spike yelled.  
  
"But Ed is happy because Ed sees Bebop! Did Spike-person notice it?" Edward had asked. Spike sighed. "Ed takes that as a 'no' and that Spikey is sorry for yelling at Ed." Ed said as she giggled with a smile.  
  
"Okay... now I have to call to see if Jet in on board." Spike said as he pushed the communicate button on his computer in the Swordfish II.  
  
"Ed can't wait to see Bebop again!" Ed said gleefully. Spike smirked.  
  
"Yo, Jet! I can explain why I am back if you open the hangar so I can park my ship! Edward is here because she really wanted to come back onto the Bebop once more, and I was hoping that you would allow us to get on..." Spike tried to explain hoping Jet was on the Bebop. Spike and Ed waited patiently for a response.  
  
"Ed no hear Jet or Faye-Faye..." Edward sighed. Ein perked his ears and looked behind the Swordfish. He had blinked a couple of times and then barked. Edward looked at Ein. "Ein, what's the matter?" Ed asked. Ein barked again and pointed his head at the yellow starship. Spike noticed what Ein was barking at.  
  
"Jet has just arrived." Spike sighed. His computer started to ring. The Hammerhead was trying to communicate with the Swordfish II. Spike pushed the button allowing Jet and Spike to talk.  
  
"Oh my god! You really are alive!" Jet exclaimed. "I read an article about you at the hospital... I can't believe they chose you as their experiment, Spike-o!"  
  
Spike chuckled. "Maybe I'm just lucky like that." He said. "Yo Jet, why were you at the hospital anyway?"  
  
Jet sighed and wiped his robotic hand on his bald head. "Faye had a nervous breakdown, so to speak. She missed you, Spike."  
  
Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing. The stuck up snotty woman actually missed him... He was also kind of worried to hear that she had a nervous breakdown all because of himself. "I guess I should go see her then after I drop off Ed?"  
  
"Ed wants to see Faye-Faye!" Ed interrupted.  
  
"Ed, I think it would be better if I went by myself... Faye would maybe like to see you later though, so when she comes back, you can bother her again," Spike teased.  
  
Edward giggled. "Okie dokie dokie okie Spikey." Ed responded.  
  
"Anyway, Jet, what do you think?" Spike re-asked.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea, I'll open the hangar and then you can drop Ed off and then go," Jet said. "The hospital is located on Venus, I think it's name is 'Venus-sickness Hospital' or something."  
  
"Okie dokie," Spike responded. He had noticed Faye's Redtail flying onboard also. "Jet?"  
  
"Yeah Spike?" Jet answered.  
  
"I thought you said that Faye was at the hospital..." Spike said.  
  
"Oh! That's not Faye, Shana is borrowing Faye's ship because that was the only way she could go see Faye..." Jet informed.  
  
"Okay..." Spike said as if he was still confused, but ended up shrugging it off. "I'm pulling into the Bebop Jet."  
  
"Okay, it's open and ready." Jet responded.  
  
Spike pulled his Swordfish II into the hangar. When the ship had stopped, Edward jumped out, hugging Ein tightly in her arms. "Thankies Spikies!" Ed thanked cheerfully.  
  
"No prob. See ya later, Jet," Spike said as he reversed his ship out of the Bebop and flew off. Jet had already put his Hammerhead in the hangar, and Shana was just now pulling in with the Redtail. The Swordfish was now out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe Faye actually missed me..." Spike thought out loud as he walked towards the hospital. It took him awhile to find the place, but he had eventually did... even though it sucked out the gas for his ship. He was walking how he usually did, his hands tucked inside of his front pockets. He entered by walking through the doors of the place and went to the front desk. People looked at him and were amazed... and somewhat scared, that this guy actually did die and was brought back to life. Spike rang the bell on the desk and leaned on it with his elbows.  
  
"I'm looking for Faye Valentine," Spike told.  
  
The woman in the front desk went to the computer, sliding in the rolly chair and looked for what room number Faye was staying in. She looked at Spike. "She is in room 519, located on the fifth floor. I'm sure she would be happy to see you, Mr. Spiegel." The lady said.  
  
Spike blinked a couple of times. "Is she awake now?" he asked.  
  
The nurse sighed with a shrug. "I'm not sure of that information yet, but her friend told about how she missed you. Maybe with you being in there she can open her eyes again." The nurse said.  
  
Spike smirked. "Okay, thank you." And then he walked off.  
  
Spike walked to the elevator and pushed the arrow that was pointing up on the button pad. He looked around the hospital. It seemed clean and nice... but a little too clean for his tastes. The elevator beeped and then the doors opened. Two women walked out and Spike went into the elevator. Inside he looked towards the right to see a bigger button pad, and pressed the button with five on it. The doors shut and the elevator went up. Spike sighed and leaned on the wall, knowing other people would probably enter the elevator which would delay him slightly. The elevator stopped at floor number three, and a man walked in, pressed the floor he was wanting to go to and then the doors shut.  
  
Finally the elevator had reached the fifth floor. Spike walked out and put his hands in his pockets. He looked at the door numbers while he walked by. "519... 519..." he reminded himself. He finally found a door that had "519" on it. He stopped, and opened the door and walked in. When he walked in, he found Faye still looking like she was passed out. Spike sighed deeply and then walked over to the bed.  
  
"Faye..." he said in a more soothing voice. There was no response from Faye. Spike thought about what would wake her up, but not to the point where she would faint again. He said her name once more, but with a stronger tone. "Faye... Wake up... It's me, Spike..." Spike was surprised by the response he got. Faye moved her arm slightly, and he heard little snores from her. Faye was asleep now.  
  
Not wanting to wake her, Spike sat down in one of the chairs in the room, and started to read the article he was apparently the star in. He read until his eyes started to droop downwards. He fell asleep in the little chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jet-person!" Edward cheered as she ran up to Jet.  
  
"Hi there, Edward." Jet greeted. Ein barked and panted happily. Jet pet Ein on the head lightly. "How are you little buddy?" Ein wagged his stubby tail and licked Jet on the face.  
"Ed is so happy to be back, Jet! Ed wants to tell Jet-person what Ed did for the five months!" Ed exclaimed.  
  
Jet sat down on the yellow couch. "Go ahead and tell, Edward." Jet said. Ed smiled widely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye opened her eyes. She looked around the room groggly and the saw the man in the chair. Her vision was blurry at first, but she ended up realizing that the man who she had missed so much was in the same room as her. She was very surprised. "Spike?! Is that you!?" she asked loudly.  
  
Spike opened one eye and then noticed Faye was talking to him. He quickly jumped up in his seat. "You're awake!"  
  
"You're alive!" Faye exclaimed also. "How the hell did you come back to life, Spike!? Are you some type of zombie?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "Read this article." He gave Faye the article about the experiment preformed on him in order to keep him alive. Faye took the paper and read it. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"They saved your life!" Faye said happily. "Spike... it's been weird on the Bebop without you being there. I didn't know what to do with my life ever since you disappeared."  
  
"I couldn't just leave the Bebop and Poker Alice behind, you know." Spike advised. "But I do wish Julia was still alive."  
  
"She was a nice woman Spike, I'm sorry to hear about her death." Faye said. Spike shrugged.  
  
"You can't change what has already happened. I don't really want to think about my past too much right now. It's too much pain to bear." Spike said as he looked down.  
  
Faye looked at Spike. "Jet must be happy because you're back," Faye thought out loud.  
  
"He's got the whole crew back, Ed and Ein is on the Bebop again too. They can't wait until 'Faye-Faye' comes back on board." Spike chuckled. Faye sighed happily. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gah, writer's block for the night anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story for I enjoyed writing it. In the next chapter Spike and Faye, oh wait, don't wanna get your hopes up for upcoming chappies ^.^;;;; 


	4. Syndicate

Oh my god! I'm so sorry for not making a new chapter in like two weeks! *gets on her knees and bows with waterfalls of tears running down her face* Forgive me!!!! Anyway, I didn't write last weekend because it was my birthday weekend! (April 24th!! Woohoo! The big fourteen!!!) and then my friends decided to get me addicted to this mushy manga, Marmalade Boy. It's not bad, I actually like it, but I don't know if I like it enough to buy it because I prefer drama and action over just pure romance. But I guess you could call this a romance *laughs nervously* *feels like an idiot* anyway, thanks for the 2 reviews I got ^.^  
  
Responses to reviewers:  
  
XHatori-SohmaX: ^^ I got a fan! *cheers* X3 thankies!!! Even though you hate Julia *looks to the side* I don't mind her ^^; I actually like her. But still everybody has their own opinions, ne? I'm an oddball out of my friends cause they hate Julia too ; oh poor poor me XD  
  
Tengu Queen: o.o thanks for putting me on you author alert! But I got kind of confused about what you said *feels like an idiot once more* but in anycase, I'm going to make it be awhile before Faye and Spike really do hook up (sorry, I like drama and romance that takes a long time to build up!) *bows apologetically*  
  
Read, and Review!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4:  
Syndicate  
  
Two men wearing black leather trench coats walked down the aisle of the large room, walking towards their chief. One of the men carried a briefcase and the other carried a laptop. As soon as they were in front of their boss, they both sat down their briefcases and saluted him.  
  
"Sir! Spike Spiegel has been reported to come back to life. He is supposedly one of the best ex-members of the Red Dragons. We, the Golden Phoenix, have decided that Spike could still be a threat to other syndicates including us. He carries a lot of information from his past that may ruin our syndicate society. We are here to ask what we should do, sir," one of the men had said.  
  
The chief looked at the two men and the rubbed his chin. "If Mr. Spiegel does become a bigger threat, than we should kill him. But right now, I want you two to spy on Mr. Spiegel to see if he does anything that could ruin the Golden Phoenix. You understand?"  
  
"Yes sir!" the men saluted and then picked up their briefcases as they started to walk off...  
  
The chief watched them and then muttered. "I thought Vicious took care of that low-life bounty hunter... I guess this proves that Spike is really a great guns man. We need him dead!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spike, why did you come see me? Did Jet force you too because he was so busy?" Faye asked. She tried to get out of the hospital bed so she could stand up, but noticed the I.V. in her wrist.  
  
"Well, actually Jet didn't force me. I wanted to say... I'm sorry..." he said. He had a saddened look on his face now.  
  
Faye blinked and looked at him. "You're sorry? Why?"  
  
"I made you cry, Faye. I didn't want to make you cry. But you know... I had business to take care of so I had to leave. I hope you understand." Spike said with a guilty sigh.  
  
Faye looked at him. He wasn't even being sarcastic, he really meant it. No jokes... nothing, he was saying this from his heart. Her throat had a lump growing in it. "No, Spike. It's not your fault... I guess I was being selfish. You had to do what you had to do... your heart led the way..." Faye felt silly for telling her feelings, but she also felt sad. She didn't have much attitude left when Spike left the Bebop, and now she is practically just telling a lie.  
  
Spike looked up. "You're lying," he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. "I worked in the syndicate in some part of my past life, you know that." He winked. "But Faye, if you're just telling me that to make me feel better, it's alright. I'll take anything I got to get back on track with this new life." He dusted off the imaginary dust off of his jacket, and took a deep breath of air, and then let it out with a sigh. "I'm going to go so you can rest up. Maybe they will let you go home soon, eh?" he walked towards the door, and then looked back at Faye. "See you, Space Cowgirl."  
  
Spike opened the door by twisting the knob. He started to walk out the door until... "Spike!" Faye had called.  
  
Spike looked back. "Yes Faye?" he lifted one eyebrow with a sarcastic smirk on his face.  
  
"Say hi to Ed... for me." Faye nervously said, she didn't want Spike to leave yet, but she also didn't want to reveal her little secret either... even though it was practically revealed...  
  
Spike looked surprised. He thought that Faye was going to say something else, but he just went along. "Okay. I think she will be happy about that." After he said that, we quickly waved at her and then put his hands into his pocket and walked off.  
  
After Faye knew for sure that he was gone, she cursed at her self. 'That was my chance! God I'm such an idiot!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Soo... you're a computer genius and you're only thirteen years old?" Shana asked Ed.  
  
"Ed knows all, and all for one!" Ed giggled.  
  
"Well, she tricked us onto getting on the Bebop. She is also a super hacker, they call her Radical Edward." Jet explained.  
  
"Wow. So you're that brilliant hacker every bounty hunter was trying to catch, but unsuccessfully failed? I bet they feel dumb for losing to a little girl..." Shana complimented.  
  
Ed giggled. "So what brings Shana to Bebop?" Ed asked.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to hang out for a bit until Faye went into her nervous breakdown... What bring Ed to the Bebop?" Shana asked with a quirky smile.  
  
"Ed got lonely. Father-person is too busy and never comes home that much. Ed decided to come live with Faye-Faye, Jet-person, and Spikey again." Ed smiled. Ed didn't have a big smile though, it was more like a gloomy depressed type of smile, and this was very unusual for the brilliant teenage hacker. Jet was surprised and Ein let out a soft gloomy whine while his ears went back. Ed started to pet the short-legged canine. "Ed is grateful Ein was there for her though. If Ed was all alone by herself, Edward may have been more depressed and sad, but Ein was always by my side." Ed scratched behind Ein's ears, and the little pooch seemed to enjoy it.  
  
"Well, I'm happy you came back. It was awfully quiet on the Bebop with just me and Faye. I started to go insane in my head!" Jet laughed. Jet was sitting next to Ed on the yellow couch, and then patted her head. "But one thing is for sure, Ed can find a lot more bounty information than what I can. I'm happy that you came back, Edward."  
  
Ed smiled with her regular non-gloomy smile. Shana looked at Jet with a little grin. Jet looked at her and blinked a few times before he decided he should grim back... with a tad bit of a blush.  
  
The Bebop made a beeping noise. Jet ran over to his computer and clicked the window that was beeping, he was receiving a message from Spike.  
  
"Yo, Jet. Can you open the hangar for me?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure can, Spike-o." Jet responded as he went over to the ship's motherboard and then pushed the button that allowed the hangar to open.  
  
Spike pulled his Swordfish II in and then the Bebop latched onto the starship and pulled the Swordfish in by itself. As soon as the starship stopped moving, Spike opened the top and jumped out. He went over to the lever and button pad, and made it so the hangar would close. He took off his gloves and stuffed them into his pocket, after that, he walked to the door that exited the hangar and allowed him to enter the Bebop living area.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Grarr! You guys must be mad at me for making Faye not say anything romantic to Spike! But I don't want that to come into effect yet ^^; trust me! They will hook up! But like most stories, their will be saddning moments too XP but don't let your heart sink because I swear they will hook up! Cross my heart and hope to die! Stick a needle in my eye! X3  
  
~DT **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** 


	5. Thoughts of Sorrow

**Well well, sorry for the delay i had a bit of a writers block, but Kill Bill gave me this great idea to put a bit of a more actionany scene in there. R&R X3**

Chapter 5:  
Thoughts of Sorrow  
  
Faye looked out of the hospital window. She was now standing up and no longer needed the I.V. in her wrist, so the doctor's and nurses took it out this morning. She waited for one of the nurses to tell her that she was allowed to leave, so while she waited she looked out through the window, down at the city in Venus.  
  
'I'm so happy you finally came back Spike. It was like all of my sorrow and tears made you come back to me. I don't know when I will finally admit my feelings for you, Spike Spiegel, but I want to be with you. Every time I would take a step, I thought about you. You were always on my mind and it made me confused, lonely, and sad at the fact I could never see you in person ever again. Your sarcastic remarks may have been rude, and disruptive, but you always ended it with a handsome smile. I would look at that smile, and I would also want to smile. It felt good to have a comrade like you, but then, things started to change.  
  
'I no longer had the feelings of friendship between us, I felt more love. We may have not shown it, but I guess you could say I developed a crush and admiration for you, Mr. Spike Spiegel. The more you did, the more I wanted to tell you my feelings, but no one would expect me to act like this. Don't change your smile, Spike. Please just stay happy. I know a lot has happened in the past, but you have to move on!' Faye was interrupted in her thoughts by the Nurse walking into her room.  
  
"Ms. Valentine?" the nursed addressed.  
  
"Yes?" Faye responded while turning around to look at the nurse.  
  
"You can go home now. I'm glad you feel better," the nurse said with a smile.  
  
Faye then nodded and walked out of the small hospital room and then into the big hallway. She looked down each hallway until she found and elevator and then she went to it. As soon as she was at the elevator, she pushed the 'down' arrow key on the button pad and waited to hear that 'ding' of the elevator indicating it was there to pick her up. She walked into the elevator, and the doors automatically started to shut once it acknowledged that Faye had entered the moving machine.  
  
Faye looked around the mirrored elevator, and when she looked in front of her, the regular ding of the elevator sounded notifying that it was on the floor she ordered. The elevator doors opened, Faye's eyes widened as soon as she heard the clicking of a gun that was aimed towards her forehead, between her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Miss Faye Valentine? We have been told you know of Mister Spike Spiegel. Is that true?" the man said as he looked down at Faye. He had black sunglasses that had a metallic shine every time he looked in a different direction. He wore a business tuxedo and had a gun on his belt. He had the other one pointed towards Faye's head. The other tuxedoed men were behind him for back-up because they had thoroughly researched Miss Valentine and knew she could protect herself.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Faye spat back. She glared evilly at the man who aimed his gun towards her.  
  
"Because if you don't tell us where he is, we will kill you." He said. Faye's eyes widened even more as did her pupils got smaller.  
  
"Just in! It has been reported that the Venus Sickness Hospital is being held hostage by syndicate members! Folks, we highly suggest that you lock your doors because they seem to be killing anybody who stands in their way." The news reported said on CBC News. Spike turned on the TV in the morning since their seemed to be nothing else to do. His eyes went wide.  
  
"Jet!!!" Spike had yelled urgently. "Venus Sickness Hospital is being taken over by a syndicate!" Jet ran out from the kitchen to see the live report Spike was watching on TV.  
  
"Holy crap! Faye is still there! Spike, you go on ahead and try to get her out of that mess! I need to get our back up plan started!" Jet ordered. Spike took off in a flash and ran to the hangar. He saw his Swordfish II and then opened the top. He quickly jumped in and then started the starship. The hangar opened because of Jet most likely pushing a button to open it to save Spike any trouble.  
  
Spike flew off...  
  
'What the?! Why the heck are they doing this to me?! I didn't even do anything. But they wanted to know about Spike. Oh my god. Spike is being chased down now because he came back to life!' Faye thought while to syndicate men sat her in a chair, and then got out some duct tape and started to wrap it around the chair and Faye herself. The put it around her hands which were hanging from the back of the chair she had been forcefully sat in. Her legs were taped together, along with her ankles.  
  
"We will make it so you cannot get out of this trap, Ms. Valentine. If you somehow un-tape your wrists or ankles, this gun will shoot you." The man said as he looked at the gun that could kill Faye.  
  
Faye gave an angry look to the man. "I won't tell you where he is."  
  
"That's quite alright. The hostage report was said on the news. Pretty soon Mr. Spiegel will come to your rescue and that means we can capture him there. Understand?" he said with an evil grin. Faye had a terrified look on her face.  
  
"You... bastards..." Faye said angrily.  
  
"Call us whatever you want, but we can always make it so you can't talk." He said with a chuckle. He took out the duct tape and taped it to her mouth. He also took out a blindfold and put it over her eyes. "There? Are you more comfortable now?"  
  
"Mmhmnm!" Faye tried to speak out, but the tape prevented that.  
  
"That's what I thought." He said as he turned away.  
  
"Sir! Spike Spiegel has been reported to be here any second!" one of the syndicate people announced.  
  
"Spike won't last a chance with us."  
  
----  
  
Spike ran to the hospital. The automatic doors opened and he saw the people who were covering themselves while crouching on the floor so they wouldn't be harmed. He stopped running as soon as one of the syndicate crew walked in front of him.  
  
"What the?!" Spike yelled.  
  
"We have been expecting you, Spike Spiegel." One of the members said. Spike glared.  
  
"Where the hell is Faye?!" he questioned angrily.  
  
"Why, we have her in a safe place. Wanna see her?" the man said. As soon as he said that, a women quickly came behind Spike and put a sleeping drug on him."  
  
"Sweet sweet dreams, Mr. Spiegel." The woman smiled with a devilish grin.

**sooo... what do ya think .? i don't have much do say, but this chapter was pretty short, sorry!!!! ;;;;**

**DT**


	6. The Plan

X3 6th chapter is written, rawr! Hope you enjoy! Thank you Loyko for the review I love reviews, they make me want to squeal with joy, write write write more reviews! XD   
  
Chapter 6:  
The Plan  
  
"So, you made sure that their comrades won't come to save them?" the commander asked said through the cell phone.  
  
"Yes, sir! We have put the victims to sleep and locked down their headquarters! It was the filthy ship, right sir?" the woman asked. One of the officers came beside her and tried to listen to the conversation of demands.  
  
"Yes, it was the crappy ship. Excellent. No one will be able to come save them." the commander said as he hung the phone up. He looked around his office. 'Mr. Spiegel, I will never forgive you for what you did to my brother. My brother Vicious.'  
  
"We got the right ship, right?!" the officer asked.  
  
"Yep, now all we have to do is get away from this piece of crap and go back to the hospital." She said.  
  
---  
  
The syndicate members threw Spike into the same room where Faye was. They apparently were trying to kill both of them. Spike was handcuffed and also had his ankles tied together, but his mouth was not duct taped. The syndicate members closed the door and locked it, making sure that he couldn't escape. A window was also there, but it was a one way so Spike and Faye could not see outside of the prison cell. Spike let his eyes looks up, and then he saw Faye. He saw the gun aimed towards her and also saw that she had no way of moving.  
  
"Faye!" Spike called.  
  
"hmm nhk!!" Faye muffled.  
  
Spike sighed. If he could get these stupid handcuffs off, he could then untie his legs. He looked around the room and tried to find something that could un-cuff him. He kept looking until he found a silver-shiny paperclip left on the floor. "If they didn't want me to escape, then why the heck did they leave this on the floor?" Spike quietly said to himself. He got on his stomach and crawled like a caterpillar until he reached the corner where the paper clip was.  
  
"Gotcha!" Spike whispered, and rolled over. He sat up, and tried grabbing the thin silver wire. He moved his hands and slid the paper clip into the corner, and tried to scoop it up in his hand. As soon as he had the paperclip, he got it out of its original shaped and tried to pick at the lock. "I can't believe they still use technology like this." He muttered. He finally unlocked the handcuffs, and then stretched down to his ankles and untied the rope around them. Spike stood up and dusted the imaginary dust off of his business coat. He ran over to Faye.  
  
"Dang, they got you all tied up." He placed his hands on the blindfold and took it off. Faye looked upwards and saw Spike there. "Okay, now for the tape." After he said that, he ripped off the duct tape and Faye yelled from the pain.  
  
"God!!! That hurt!!!" she blurted. "Where are those stupid syndicate people?! I-  
  
Spike quickly covered her mouth. "Shhh... They may hear you." He then uncupped his hand around her mouth and then bent down, ready to get her free.  
  
"No! Don't! It's a trap! If you untie me, I will be shot." Faye said quickly. Spike stopped trying to untie her wrists and then stood up.  
  
"Good lord." Spike hit his forehead. "Where is the trap at?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well... I believe if I were to be shot, the gun should be anywhere around me unless it's being handled manually." Faye sighed. Spike blinked confusingly at her a couple of times.  
  
"Soo... It should be somewhere in this room." He thought for a bit, "I know! If we can get one of the guards in here, I can force him to tell me where it is, and I will threaten him if he doesn't!" Spike thought up.  
  
"This seems like déjà vu." Faye sighed. "But how the hell do you expect to get one in here?" she looked at Spike and raised one of her eyebrows. Spike thought for another moment, and then smiled.  
  
"Well, since they are trying to get me, maybe I should start acting like a monkey and bang on that one-sided window? Or, maybe I can get their attention if I were to kiss you, Ms. Faye Valentine." Spike smirked, Faye's eyes were wide open, and a blush quickly spread on her face.  
  
'Stupid hands being tied! I wish I could hide my face now!' Faye thought. "You think that'll work, Cowboy?"  
  
"Well, I don't think they would like it if we were getting around right before our deaths, maybe they would try to pull us apart and then I can beat them down." Spike said as he thought his ego was pretty large at the moment.  
  
Faye gave a smug smirk. "What would happen if there were a girl to show up?"  
  
"You would kick her butt, of course." Spike said. "I think I would have already have gotten you out of there without being shot already." He walked up to Faye. "So what do you say? Shall we do it?"  
  
Faye was bright red. "Uh... s-s-sure, I guess..." she stuttered. Spike moved it to act out the kissing scene, Faye was sweating bullets do to the fact that Spike Spiegel was going to kiss her. The man she fantasized about.  
  
And then their lips met...  
  
One of the guards peeped through the window and saw them kissing, Spike looked through the corner of his eyes, but still did not move his head. He smiled.  
  
"Is it working?" Faye whispered through the acting.  
  
"It looks like it." Spike whispered back.  
  
The guard came through the door; he had his gun with him and glared at the "couple". "What the hell?! You are not supposed to fall in love with the other victim! That would mean we could get in more trouble!" the guard yelled.  
  
Spike quickly taking advantage of the opportunity ran towards the guard and punched him in the face like a speeding bullet. The guard's nose began to bleed and he also fell to the ground with a thud. Spike quickly put him in a arm lock.  
  
"Where's the gun?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know!" the guard yelled, Spike tightened his arm around his neck.  
  
"Where's the gun?!" he said with an angrier tone.  
  
"I don't know!" the guard yelled yet again. Spike tightened the grip even more, making the guard try to escape the arm lock of death.  
  
"WHERE'S THE GODDAMNED GUN?!" Spike yelled.  
  
"It's above Ms. Valentine's head! I'm sorry! Let me go!!" the guard pleaded.  
  
"Not a chance in my lifetime, pal." Spike said, and then popped his neck and the guard quickly went unconscious.  
  
"I told you it would work." Spike said to Faye with a smirk.  
  
"I guess you beat me there, lunk head." Faye responded.  
  
Muaha! More squealy moments there, ne? I hope you enjoyed! I will write more later on this week or next week, but I felt like I kept you guys waiting too long gets on knees sorry!!!  
  
RR! R13 0R3 R3/13$!  
  
(l33t translator: write more reviews X3) 


	7. Under Siege

((Sorry for the long wait! I'm moving to a new house and I also had to go to my cousin's graduation. bows a million times IM SO SORRY!!! THankies for the many many reviews though! X3 huggles))  
  
Chapter 7:  
Under Siege  
  
Spike noticed that the door to the prison cell was still open from when the guard came in. Spike threw Faye a gun. Faye stared at him blankly. In response, Spike cocked one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Did you forget how to use a gun?" Spike said as he stared at Faye weirdly.  
  
Faye gave him a angry look on her face back. "No I didn't, lunk head. It's just been awhile since I've actually used one so my aim maybe a little off." She threw some of her purple locks back, acting as if she knew what she was doing. Spike sighed.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, stand behind me and I'll lead the way then. You don't want some shit head to shoot you, right?" Spike smirked.  
  
"Haha, very funny." Faye sarcastically replied back. "What are we waiting for, get your ass moving."  
  
"As you wish, my lovely princess." Spike said. He gestured her to go in front of him. Faye looked at him and lifted an eyebrow before snubbing him like a poodle. Spike smirked and followed after her.  
  
Spike quickly went in front of Faye so she could protect her a little better because she did just snap out of being unconscious. They walked cautiously down the hallway in the syndicate edifice where the syndicate members kidnapped Spike and Faye. The sounds of their steps on the floor echoed through the floors, but they moved slightly slower and slicker so they wouldn't be caught that fast. Spike stopped suddenly, and Faye also stopped.  
  
"What's wron-  
  
"Shh..." Spike interrupted Faye. "We've got company."  
  
The roar of the footsteps from the mafia group got louder. It sounded like thunder roaring through the halls. Spike held out his gun.  
  
"Be careful, Faye." He said and the he faced one of the men who ran towards the two. Faye's eyes widened. Men were everywhere, and she didn't know if they could handle this.  
  
Not knowing what to do, she gripped on to Spike's hand. It's been some time since she last shot at some one. With her free hand, she shot at the men behind her. The gunfire ceased when all the men were shot onto the floor, one by one. As soon as Spike stopped firing, he smiled.  
  
"Scared?" he looked at Faye, and then on to their hands. "I would never think the Faye I know would ever do that."  
  
Faye blushed to the roots of her hair. She quickly let go of Spike's hand. "I guess you're right, I must of got scared." She chuckled nervously. Spike smirked. She looked at his face and blushed even more. "What the hell am I doing?! I didn't want to do that to him! Well, at least not yet..." she thought.  
  
"Well, we should get a move on. I don't want you to wet your panties again." Spike said sarcastically and then stuffed his hands in his pockets. Faye glared at him evilly although the only thing you could see was the back. She followed after she took in a couple of breaths to keep her from hurting the lunk head. She quietly ran up to him.  
  
'He's walking fast.' She sighed. In the main room of the edifice, Spike looked around to make sure no one else was coming after him. Faye also looked around, and then she noticed something tiny. She knew it was dangerous. "Spike! Get down!" she yelled as she slammed her own body on the floor and protected her head.  
  
Spike realized what she was talking about and then also dropped on the floor. The device made several beeps and then a long lasting one. It then exploded.  
  
"They must have ran away." Spike sighed. "Well, we better get out of here." Faye poked his shoulder. Spike blinked a couple of times and then turned around to face her.  
  
"Where's your ship? Where are WE?" she said with a minor glare.  
  
Spike made an annoyed face. "Damn. Great, now I have to hunt down my own ship."  
  
"Don't you have that auto-pilot and voice activation in your ship? Mine has that and we all know damn well that could help us in a time like this." She gave him a questioning glare.  
  
"I never used it before. And I don't know how to work it so I don't think I can do that, Faye. We'll just have to keep asking around town to find my Swordfish and then head back to the Bebop." He started walking out of the building. Faye cocked a brow and then ran outside.  
  
"You know it can take us awhile, right?!" Faye yelled.  
  
"I'm not stupid." He smirked.  
  
"And it's late at night! How the hell am I supposed to stay awake!?" she said as her eyes drooped a little from the loss of energy,  
  
"We'll get a hotel room then, Faye. Problem solved." He shrugged it off. "If you want to get one, follow me, if you don't... stay here and find away to sleep without a bed."  
  
Faye gaped. "Wait up!" she ran after Spike and then they went on a new journey... to find a cheap hotel.  
  
((mwhee! Squirmy moments in every chapter, is that what I'm doing? Now for the hotel thing, THERE WILL BE NO LEMON! If I were to write stuff like that and my parents were to find out, I would be dead. Besides, I think its disturbing nods im only fourteen you know. XD )) 


	8. A Start?

Okies, in this chapter, you will find much much much more humor enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
A Start?  
  
"Good lord it took friggin' forever to find a cheap yet not trashy hotel." Faye complained. "My feet hurt like crap, and I'm very tired..." she walked over to one of the hotel beds and sat on it. Spike came out of the bathroom and was brushing his teeth (he just bought a new toothbrush at the drugstore). He walked over and stood in front of Faye who was sprawled out on the bed.  
  
"Comfortable?" he said as his arm moved up and down and you could hear the swishing of the toothbrush on his teeth. His eyes watched her as if curious. Faye moaned.  
  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer." After she had said that, she yawned deeply and shut her eyes.  
  
"Hmph." Spike smirked and then walks back into the bathroom. He gurgled the saliva and toothpaste mix and then spit it out in the pearl white sink. While he and Faye were out, he got some sweat pants for himself so he could wear them at night. Having nothing with you is quite hard. Even Faye got cheap pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.  
  
After Spike had gurgled and then used the bathroom, we walked into the room with the two hotel beds and sat down on his. He took off his shirt, (but already had changed his pants) and looked at Faye once more. She was sound asleep, and all you could hear from her were tiny little puffs from her breathing. Spike smiled a more heartily smile. He also noticed she was laying on top of the comforter instead of under it. He stood up and went to the closet in the bathroom, and found a white blanket in there. He took it off of the shelf and then shut the door. While walking out of the bathroom, he felt more, well, he felt different around Faye now, as if he cared for her. He walked towards her bed and then unfolded the white blanket. He laid the blanket on her and tucked her in. He smiled once more and then went to his bed and covered himself up. After that, he turned off the lamp.  
  
---  
  
Jet looked around as he silently woke up from the sleeping drug they put on him, Shana, Ed, and Ein. To his surprise, he found everyone to be tied up and locked in the kitchen. The heat was low so a chill air went through the Bebop, and Jet shivered. "What happened?" he tried to break apart the handcuffs, but it was hopeless.  
  
---  
  
Faye tossed around on the bed for a bit, than she opened her eyes. She wiped out the sleep in them, and then sat up. Noticing the blanket on her, she blinked. "I don't remember getting a blanket." She mumbled to herself. She looked around the room and saw Spike fast asleep on his own rental bed. She smiled. She lifted her legs over the edge of the bed and stretched happily. Upon stretching, she noticed a black, tiny, bubble on her thigh. Her eyes went small and in a matter of seconds, she screamed.  
  
Spike quickly sprung up out of the bed. "What?! What's wrong?!" he asked worriedly. He quickly went over to the damsel in distress.  
  
"A TICK!!!!!" She screamed as tears welled up in her eyes. She kicked her legs and her arms squirmed around. Spike looked at her leg.  
  
"Where is it?" he asked. Faye quickly pointed to it and cried some more. Spike looked up at her and blinked. "You're lucky I always have my Swiss knife with me." He said as he went to the dresser he sat it on and picked it up. He kneeled down to the tick, and got the pliers out of the gadget. "Ready?"  
  
Faye quickly nodded.  
  
"One... two... three!" Spike said and then yoinked the bug out of her skin. Faye wailed out in pain, and Spike went to the bathroom and got a wash rag and some alcohol. He set the tick on the sink counter, and then went to Faye with the washrag with the alcohol on it. Faye was still shivering, and Spike ran the cloth over the bite. Faye looked at Spike's hands and then sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you SO much Spike." She quickly hugged Spike as if she was going to die if that tick were still on her. Spike chuckled and hugged back, it was more of a friendly hug.  
  
"You're quite welcome Faye, there's nothing to be scared about now." He patted her back. Before he could go, Faye snuck a kiss on his cheek. Spike blushed slightly.  
  
Faye was blushing too, but she was blushing even more. "Erm, I'm going to go take a shower now." She said nervously. She grabbed her clothes and then went into the bathroom. Spike moved his hand over his cheek from where she kissed him, and then smiled.  
  
"She's an interesting comrade, that's for sure." He said with his smile still on his face.  
  
---  
  
"Sir! Faye and Spike have escaped us for about a day now! We were not able to find them!" a man said as he saluted the head boss.  
  
"Don't act like a shit head. Get some more goddamn members to look around for them! I do not want to lose those two!" he yelled.  
  
"Sorry, yes sir!" the man said, and then walked out of the room.  
  
"This place is full of shit heads." Vicious' brother said.  
  
((And one more thing, the tick thing was an experience I just went through )) 


	9. Fun Times Don't Last Long

This chapter is longer than my other ones and im quite proud of it, to tell you the truth. Sorry I didn't reply to these reviews earlier, I tend to write late, late, late at night! XD so please forgive me!  
  
ni9htdreame12: X3 im happy I got another fan! ((glomp))  
  
Katie: ahh, im to much of a romaticholic to not put more fluffyness in it XDDD don't woryk, you'll get your wish!  
  
nana (xbuibuixhotmail.com): muahaha! Thank you for the complement! it makes me uder happy! XD  
  
XHatori-SohmaX: sorry I didn't reply to you in awhile! So so sorry! I hope you will enjoy the up coming chappies I will write X3 more mooshyness!  
  
Taster of Pork: oo okies! I will! I swear! XD  
  
Mizuakki: I don't think you'll have to worry about me giving up on this fic X3 I love Cowboy Bebop too much XD  
  
A.K.A.Yokokurma: yesh, no lemon XP I have read a couple of lemon stories, but I would be to scared to write one because I wanna gag when they do have well, you know. ;  
  
sashinki (sashinkiyahoo.com): XD I liked that part a lot to ((nods)) I had to add something like that in the story, just to make sure people know this is a SxF ficcy X3  
  
Okies, here's the deal. Since it can take me awhile to respond to reviews and such, I will tell you my MSN Messenger account. If you wish to chat with me (please no pervert chat, I will immediately block you --) here's my account  
  
KitsuneDThotmail.com  
  
Please please please no perverts!!  
  
Chapter 9:  
Fun Times Don't Last Long  
  
A cool breeze went by on the summer morning. Faye's hair blew on her face as she tanned in the sunlight. Spike swam around in the empty hotel pool. After swimming by himself for awhile, he swam next to the edge of the pool. "Faye, why don't you get in? It's boring to be in here by myself, and I didn't by these swimming trunks for nothing. Isn't the point of swimming is to have fun swimming?" he complained. Faye looked at the wet haired, lanky man.  
  
She breathed in a deep sigh. "The Spike Spiegel is lonely, how cute." She teased. She sat up from her tanning position and looked at the man, and smiled evilly. "I thought I would never hear that one."  
  
Spike grumbled. "I don't see how you could lay down and tan all day. It looks quite boring." He then pointed out. "Besides, it's not good for your Snow White skin."  
  
Faye looked at him. She felt kind of flattered that he said that she had well, nice skin. Her cheeks slightly turned pink. "Fine... It's only because you have been so nice to me lately." She winked. Spike smirked. She got up out of her tanning chair and then stepped on the ladder to go into the pool, but Spike got up on the concrete quickly and picked her up, and threw her in the pool. He then jumped in, and Faye gasped for air when her head perked up out of the water. "Hey! That was a cheap ass trick, Spike!"  
  
Spike laughed. "It was great to see though!" he looked at Faye and she started to swim after him. He started to swim away for his own dear life. He then went under the water and went the opposite direction Faye was going. He then cut the water and took a deep breath of air. Faye poked his shoulder.  
  
"I win." She said as she kissed him on the lips. ---  
  
The alarm clock went off and Spike miserably got up. "Damn, the dream was just getting good." He muttered. He got up sleepily and noticed Faye already had gotten out of bed. While walking to the refrigerator, he saw a note on the counter.  
  
"Went to go get something to eat, be back soon.  
Faye"  
  
"Went out without me. Now I have to think of what to eat because there is nothing in this cheap ass hotel." He muttered. He kneeled down so he could look in the small fridge to see if there was a bottle of wine or a can of beer, but alas, there was nothing. Sighing, he walked to the shower. "Well, since there isn't anything to do, I might as well get my shower done with." He walked into the bathroom and then shut the door.  
  
His cell phone started ringing, but it could not conquer the noise that the shower made. It rang three rings and then Spike's away message activated. "You have called Spike Spiegel, and I am not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep, or not since it seems to be something a lot of people do." Beep.  
  
"Yo, Spike, we're in deep shit. Shana, Ed, and I are trapped inside the Bebop and we can't move with out hearing a warning shot. Please help us! I beg you!" Jet pleaded on the message.  
  
"Hey you!" a voice was heard in the background. "Give me that phone!"  
  
Click.  
  
---  
  
"Ugh, that food was worse than Jet's." Faye complained as she walked down the sidewalk. She carried a "to go" box. "I'll let Spike have the leftovers." She giggled evilly. She continued on walking until she was stopped by a man dressed in black.  
  
"Ms. Valentine?" the man asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" she snarled.  
  
The man took out a knife and poked her back with it. "Don't move a motherfucking muscle, or I will kill you."  
  
'Not again.' Faye rolled her eyes in total disgust. "Fine, I guess you got me there." She pointed out.  
  
"Please shut up." The man responded.  
  
"Okay, whatever." She said as she lifted her arms into the air. As soon as the man was going to drag her off, Faye quickly noticed he let his guard down. She lowered her arm and swung her elbow into his stomach, and quickly ran off.  
  
"That bitch!" he swore as he coughed and held his stomach in pain. He looked around to notice that Faye was no longer in sight. "Goddamnit."  
  
---  
  
Faye quickly ran up the stairs and got out her card key. She swiped it in rushingly, and the key reader blinked red as if it wouldn't let her in. "Goddamnit!" she cursed and then swiped the card again. It blinked red once more.  
  
Spike heard Faye cursing out in the hallway, and managed to figure out that she was trying to get in the door. He wrapped a towel around his waste and exited the bathroom, and opened the door that was causing Faye so much trouble.  
  
Faye stopped struggling to open the door and looked up to see Spike standing in front of her.  
  
"Yo." He greeted. Faye ran inside of the hotel room.  
  
"Listen, Spike!" she started. "The syndicate knows where we are! We need to get out of here, and really start to search for your Swordfish!" she heavily breathed in and out because of all the rushing and worrying.  
  
"Lemme get my clothes on, hold on!" he insisted. Faye blushed because she didn't realize he only had a towel around his waste. She looked around the room while Spike was getting dressed. She saw his phone on the dresser, and saw it blink a green color a couple of times. She curiously went towards it and picked it up.  
  
"You have one missed call." The screen wrote.  
  
Faye blinked. Spike walked out of the bathroom, and buttoned up his shirt. "What are you doing with my cell phone?" he asked.  
  
"You have one missed call. Erm, I just got a little curious." she admitted nervously. Spike snatched the phone, and let the message play. He heard Jet's voice, and his eyes went wide.  
  
"What? I wanna hear!" Faye said. Spike handed her the phone and allowed the message to play again. Faye's eyes also shot open. "We have to save them!"  
  
Spike put on his blue business coat after he rolled up his sleeves. He got his gun, cigarettes, and his lighter. "Forget all the other crap here, let's just get out of here and search for my zipcraft." Spike demanded. Faye nodded, and the rushed out of the hotel room, and ran down the stairs.  
  
A man walked into the basement of his edifice. He placed one of his hands on the circular glass container. The glass contained water and along with the water, it contained the body of Vicious.  
  
"I swear by god's holy name, I will take revenge for you." He said. "Older brother, I admire your strength and skill, and I will soon revenge your dying spirit and make you happy." He stated. "Spike Spiegel will go to hell as he were supposed to before, and then you will truly be at ease, my brother." His hand slid down off of the glass shield, and he began to walk off. If he were to stay there a little longer, he would notice the grin Vicious put on his face.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen a red ship around here?" Spike asked. An old man looked at him.  
  
"Is this some sort of scam?" he said has he pulled down his hat with the red "N" on it.  
  
"No." Spike glared. "It's an emergency."  
  
"Back in my day, emergencies were always considered an emergency." One of the old men said next to the man with the hat.  
  
"They still are, you dimwit!" the guy with the hat replied. Spike twitched and growled angrily. He walked away to contain his own anger.  
  
"Oh, well that sonny sure left without a word." The dazed man pointed out.  
  
---  
  
"Do you have directions to the Venus Sickness Hospital?" Faye asked a woman who was working at the cashier's desk.  
  
The woman replied rudely. "Look lady. If you're going to buy something, than do. Maps tell you everything, so get one to find this stupid hospital."  
  
Faye gave her a venomous look. "I don't have any cash, so tell me the stupid directions to the frikkin' hospital before I go AWOL on you!" Faye yelled. She rested her elbows on the desk. "Or, if you don't tell me, I'll tell the manager on you." She smiled evilly.  
  
The woman rolled her eyes. "Okay, bitch. The hospital is ten miles from here, in Alpha City. Signs are everywhere and they all tell you the direction to go for the hospital. There, you happy?!"  
  
Faye stood up. "Never been happier, goodbye sweet, sweet, old haggy bitch." She waved, and then walked out of the store. Spike was waiting outside.  
  
"Did you find out?" Spike asked. He smoked a cigarette and leaned on an iron bar that "decorated" the ugly gas station store.  
  
Faye snatched his cig, and smoked it. She puffed out the grey smoke and let go of the cigarette, it fell to the floor and she used her heel to rub it on the asphalt. "In Alpha City, the Venus Sickness Hospital is there and she said it was ten miles away from here."  
  
Spike smirked. "Thank you Faye-Faye." He said in sighing yet reassured tone.  
  
Faye smiled. "Girls always get their way, cowboy. You should know that."  
  
X3 interesting, eh? I will probably make the 10th chapter in no time, so I don't think you will have to wait long (THANK GOD FOR SUMMER BREAK!) XDD  
  
DT 


	10. Rubbing the Salt into the Wound

Please please please forgive me!!!! I was moving and we didn't have the internet for like 3 weeks TT so I had to suffer! ((sobs)) okies! Answering of the Reviews! ((cheers that she has 20 reviews XD))  
  
XHatori-SohmaX: X3 to tell you the truth, I was going to actually use that, and then I thought "Whoa whoa whoa! (I like saying things in 3's oO) Uh, a little too fast, don't we think? So I made it into a dream because I didn't want to get rid of that part ((shrugs)) ; yesh, and then I had to add some rude ladies and then the three old men! You just gotta love 'em! XD I wish I could burn Vicious ((hates his stupid guts)) he killed Spikey ((sobs)) I wasn't actually gonna bring back Vicious at first, and well, I just started writing, and guess what? He came back ((sigh))  
  
min (sgeruttacomcast.net): aw, thankies! My friend writes so much better than I do though, and she's only like 10 days older than me ((anime fall)) Marmalade Boy was an unexpected liking because I prefer drama ((nods)) XD thankies!  
  
Miss Da Qiao: ; I would bash Julia if I didn't like her, but you won't hear much about her in this ficcy, so you guys should be pretty happy about that. XD Oh! Most likely SxF will get together, and now I am putting more mushy-ooshy-ness in the story ((yay!!)) so prepare for that!  
  
Birdychick: X3 yesh, it's usually Faye-Faye having dreams about Spike in other ficcies, but this time, I did the opposite... XDDD Oh! I've heard of Kodocha before and I heard it was pretty good! Ill check that out when I can ((nods)) thankies for telling me!   
  
Sango (Sanosukeloverhotmail.com): Thankies! You guys are so nice to me! ((bows)) I'm very happy I got another fan!  
  
Okies, this chapter is longer than usual, but the words just kept flowing. I like this chapter a lot and please ignore any typos ((I always seem to have one in the story somewhere (((sigh))   
  
Chapter 10:  
Rubbing the Salt into the Wound  
  
A cold chill ran through the room as the brother of Vicious went towards that glass cylinder again. He looked at Vicious.  
  
"I was told by someone that you stared at them as if you wanted them to die, Vicious. Is that true?" he asked, and was also expecting no response, only his imagination to respond back. He stared at Vicious for a few more seconds. Vicious lifted his head and looked at his brother.  
  
"Why am I alive still?" Vicious asked with that chill in his voice that could send shivers down your back. His brother jumped.  
  
"So you are alive!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Answer me, Johndas. Why am I still alive?!" Vicious demanded as his body floated in the liquid.  
  
Johndas looked around and then brought his gaze back to the man who came back to life. "So you can kill Spike Spiegel. Is that at all wrong?"  
  
Vicious frowned. "I thought I already killed him."  
  
"He came back to life, like you did right now."  
  
"Unleash me so I can kill him once again."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"What the hell happened to my ship?" Spike said angrily. Faye faced the "fuzzy-haired" man.  
  
"They must have screwed it up while you and I were in their stupid place. We have to fly there though. I say we take it to a mechanics or something." She suggested.  
  
Spike grunted. "That will cost a lot of cash and we don't have a lot at the moment."  
  
"So? I have debts to pay off and I still got away with it." She said as she shook her pointed finger. "Besides, what could they do to actually hurt you, Spike? You are 'the Spike Spiegel' after all. A bounty head's worst enemy."  
"Isn't that considered stealing?" Spike said as he glanced at Faye. Faye shrugged.  
  
"You gotta do what you gotta do in a time of need. Maybe if you just tell them that our friends are in trouble and that we will pay them back later. But don't forget to have some 'urgency' in your voice." Faye winked.  
  
Spike sighed. "You really don't follow the law, do you Faye-Faye?"  
  
"Why must you call me that, Lunkhead?"  
  
"I have my reasons." He winked back.  
  
---  
  
"What!?" Faye said in a surprised tone. "You'll actually repair it for free?!" Spike also looked surprised.  
  
"You are a beautiful young lady. I must say it won't be entirely for free." The mechanic stated and then smiled. "I would like to have a kiss."  
  
Faye realized what he said and then glared. "On the cheek, right?" she was hoping it was to be on the cheek, but also knew that most likely he would like to make out with her. Pervert.  
  
"No. I want to be able to kiss you passionately. So passionately that you may want to marry me and bare my children." He grabbed her hand politely.  
  
Spike kept a close eye on this mechanic. What we all need is a love struck Faye traveling around with Spike to go save Jet and the crew. That will be fun. His eyes followed the mechanics hands has the mechanics hands gently rubbed one of Faye's hands.  
  
Faye tried to act disgusted. "Alright. I don't know about the marriage or baring your children part, but I will kiss you so you can repair the ship. Nothing more, understand?" The mechanic leaned in.  
  
"Of coarse, my dear." He said and then he forced his lips on to Faye's. One of Faye's eye's twitched because of what she was doing to get the ship repaired for free. Spike was growling under his breath.  
  
The man finally stopped. "Bring me the ship, and I will repair it. Take my truck over there." He pointed to his truck with an aircraft carrier hooked on to it. Faye took her arm and wiped her mouth on it quickly.  
  
"Okay, whatever. I'll go get the ship now." Spike said as he turned around to the hot sun. Faye ran behind him.  
  
"Please let me go also." Faye pleaded.  
  
"Yeah. You can come."  
  
"Don't take too long, guys." The mechanic said. He smiled cheekily. "I would like to see your beautiful face once more, Ms. Valentine."  
  
Faye grumbled under her breath as the two walked to the vehicle. "That perverted pig." She mumbled loud enough for Spike to hear.  
  
"If he gets far enough, I can always knock him out... if you want me to, of course." Spike smirked.  
  
"I'm only doing this to get your stupid zipcraft fixed." She muttered as she looked in her red shirt that hung from her arms for a cigarette. Spike got his package out and gave her one.  
  
"Stressed?" he said as she took the cig. He lit it for her, and she inhaled the smoke and puffed a ring out.  
  
"A little. I'm kind of worried to tell you the truth." She sighed. "I pray that they are alright. I don't know what I would do if Jet, Ed, Ein, and Shana were to die. I guess I got a family type of relationship with them now." Spike also lit a cigarette for himself.  
  
"It's okay to be worried, Faye. I'm worried even though I act like a smart ass." He said as he puffed out smoke. Faye glanced at him with the cig hanging between her lips.  
  
"So his heart isn't made out of lead." She joked.  
  
"Meh." He shrugged. "I'm not trying to be evil or anything." He took one more puff and let the cigarette fall to the ground and rubbed it in the concrete. "There's the truck?"  
  
Faye glanced at the automobile. "I guess so. It's pretty ugly, don't you think?" Spike went to a door with the driver's seat. Faye went to the other side of the truck and rested her hand on the handle. Spike unlocked the truck. Faye took one more drag of the cig and then threw it on the ground and opened the door. Spike also opened it and at the same time, they got in the truck.  
  
"It smells bad too." He added. He placed the key in the ignition and turned it to start the engine. "But at least it can bring back my Swordfish."  
  
"True."  
  
"Vicious... Vicious... My name is Vicious... My mission is to kill Spike again and to not get distracted. That fool. That pathetic fool." He glared. "You killed me once, but you won't kill me again, Spike Spiegel." Vicious then pulled out his katana and sliced a block of wood he had placed out on the table as targeting practice in half.  
  
The aircraft carrier lowered down towards the ground and the tracks began to move so it could pull up the ship.  
  
"Ready?" Spike asked as he placed his hands on the rear of the Swordfish II. Faye also placed her hands on a different spot on the rear.  
  
"Yeah." She answered. She applied more pressure to the ship so she could get ready to push it on the tracks, Spike did the same.  
  
"One..." he started to say. Faye took a deep breath of air. "Two... three!" he yelled and then they began to push the ship on to the tracks so it could reel it in onto the carrier so they could take it back.  
  
Faye gritted her teeth and pushed harder. Spike started pushing the ship on the carrier by his back. Finally, it reeled in the zipcraft and Spike and Faye gasped for air.  
  
"Good lord! I would have never suspected that it weighed that much!" she huffed as she bent down and leaned on her knees.  
  
"Never judge a book by its cover, Faye-Faye." Spike winked as he walked to the driver's door of the truck. As soon as he sat down, he pushed a button that made the carrier lean back up so the Swordfish wouldn't fall off. As soon as he heard the slamming of the other door of the truck, he figured Faye was already in. He looked over to the other seat to make sure, but accidentally looked at something else as he had forgotten to lift his head to face her. Spike didn't even flinch and couldn't avert his eyes at all. Her torso was so... beautiful. Incredible, now that he thought of it. It didn't take Faye too long to realize the perversity Spike was oogling at.  
  
Faye was getting ticked because of the man still staring at her bosom as if it were some kind of shady play show (but she did wear skimpy clothing, and that didn't help). But she would have never thought he would be one to do this perverse crap. "Hey, Spike. My head is up here." She said with a growl.  
  
Spike merely blinked and shut his eyes tightly. "Idiot! Now she thinks you're an immature freak-o who thinks she's nothing more than a big boobed woman!" he thought to himself. If he could, he would have punched himself in the head, and so he was expecting Faye to even do so. He raised his head eye leveled to Faye's eyes and had a crimson shade on his cheeks. Faye rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Lunkhead."  
  
"Oh, you're finally back!" The mechanic cheered. He waved his soot covered hand in the air as soon as the truck pulled in. He saw it hauling the zipcraft and was impressed and jealous. He muttered to himself about how beautiful the ship was. "Like a ruby stone."  
  
Faye jumped out of the ship and shaded her eyes from the sun by using her hand. "It's hot today." She sighed.  
  
Spike jumped out after the woman he oogled at earlier did. He was still quite embarrassed. Faye judged him differently though as if the man who locked away his heart from everybody else was opening to her. Ever since Julia died, he has been trying to put a mask over his face even though everybody knew he was still sore from the loss. Faye realized that she was kind of happy for that odd behavior that Spike had done earlier in the truck. Realizing that, she smiled.  
  
"That ship is a beauty. How much did she cost?" the mechanic asked curiously.  
  
Spike saw the soot covered mechanic. "I'll answer your question only if you answer mine first." He said coyly.  
  
"Fine." The mechanic responded as he coughed a little.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" that was Spike's first question. Faye noticed the... umm... unsanitary-ness also, and stuck our her tongue with a disgusted look. "Did you catch on fire?"  
  
The mechanic smirked. "An engine nearly exploded on me, so I look horrid right now." He tried to dust some of the black dust off of him, but it was no luck.  
  
Faye and Spike both nodded with a snicker. "Second of all, you never told us your name." Spike added.  
  
The mechanic realized that and rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed way. "Sorry, I'm Zeke. But to tell you the truth, I don't recollect you telling me your names." He glared. He crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
"Well I guess it's payback then, eh?" Spike shrugged. "My name is... uh... Lee." They had to act cautious around people now because of the damned syndicate. That damned Golden Pheonix or whatever the hell its name is.  
  
"Aw, Lee. And yours is, madam?"  
  
Faye cooley glanced at Spike, and looking at Spike's eyes told her to make up a name as well because it wasn't safe to shout your name to the whole world at the moment. "My name's l-l-Liz." She stuttered.  
  
"Hmm... Liz and Lee. Well, nice to meetcha." He said as he held out his hand as if they never met until now. Spike shook it slowly. "Now answer my question. Where did you get that ship, Lee?" he repeated. "It must have costed a fortune."  
  
"I got it from an ol' friend of mine." Spike sighed. Zeke nodded as if understanding.  
  
"Well, lemme fix 'er up, and then she will be all yours." He said as head headed towards the Swordfish II. "You lovers can go hang out in the lounge. We got TV and some snacks for ya'll."  
  
'Lovers? Yeah, right.' Faye and Spike both thought. Spike waved a wave of thanks and started to head towards the building. Faye was also doing the same thing, but neither of them spoke a word to each other.  
  
As soon as they were in the room, Spike sat on the couch and Faye sat on the couch across from him. She glared daggers into his eyes like as though it were hell's eyes itself. Spike got irritated.  
  
"What?" he lazily asked and yawned.  
  
"Oh, you know what." Faye simply stated. "Did I make your day, Mr. Spiegel?"  
  
Spike huffed. "I'm sorry, my eyes slipped Faye. I can't help the fact that you can be gulp attractive." He moved his eyes to the left and a blush grew on his face.  
  
Faye stood up and walked over to the couch Spike was currently sitting on. She plopped down right next to him and looked at him. "Did you just say I was attractive?" she giggled.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and looked to the right so he wasn't facing Faye. His face was getting redder by the second. Faye was beginning to like this game.  
  
She continued to tease. "I can't believe I would hear that from your mouth. I find it, flattering." She gestured her hand over her heart as if she were actually flattered. She then moved her hand and let it land on Spike's shoulder. "How long have you been hiding this from me?" her other hand joined the hand on his shoulder.  
  
Spike tried to ignore this folly. He shook her hands off of his shoulder and simply replied, "leave me alone."  
  
Faye cocked a brow. 'Me leave him alone after his gazing at my breast as if it were a free show? No way in the world.' She placed her hands back onto his shoulder, but this time, one hand was on his arm.  
  
Spike was getting more irritated by the second and Faye was really pissing him off. Stupid wench. I wish I would have never said that now. But before Spike could finish his train of thought, he felt something... different. Before he could realize it, Faye had kissed his cheek, and then whispered, "I to, am attracted to you, Spike Spiegel." And then stood up and walked to the other couch, sat down, and closed her eyes. Spike's eyes wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight.  
  
'Dammit.'  
  
So? What did you think? . I hope you liked it! R&R! I will update shortly! 


	11. Spoilin'

I bet I got an angry mob yelling at me because I took so long to respond back. I'm SO sorry! I hope you forgive me!  
  
Here's what happened. I had major writer's block, and then I went on vacation for a week. My Microsoft Word program started acting weird and so I had to fix it and yeah I hope you guys forgive me! I'll respond to comments in the next chappie, ciao ciao for now!  
  
Chapter 11:  
Spoilin'  
  
Zeke walked into the lounge. Faye was dead asleep with drool hanging from her mouth, and Spike kept tossing on another couch, trying to get to get some sleep. Zeke walked towards the fridge. "I need a beer." He huffed. While opening, Spike sat up. He looked at the mechanic, blinking, at first, to try to "wake up."  
  
"Hey, you wanna beer?" Zeke asked as he opened his can. Spike shook his head.  
  
"Naw, I have to fly my starship. All I need now is to fly into another ship. That would suck." Spike said.  
  
"Hey, suit yourself." He said as he took a chug of his beer. "You know your ship isn't going to be finished today. It got damaged pretty badly. I would explore around town if I were you, Lee." After that said, he gulped more beer down his throat.  
  
Spike grumbled. "When is going to be finished?" he stood up and yawned. "I need it badly."  
  
"Tomorrow. I've been working on it all night. That ship needs special equipment, so... yeah. You should take your girl to the mall or something." Zeke suggested. He threw the can away, and started heading back to the door. "Get 'er somethin' fancy." He winked and then walked out of the lounge.  
  
'My girl..." Spike thought. "Yeah... right." Spike was surprised to hear Faye's voice.  
  
"We're going to the mall?!" she said happily, and quickly jumped up. Spike stuck his pinky in his ear.  
  
"Just because there isn't anything better to do, Faye. It's not a date you know." He made clear and then popped his finger out of his ear.  
  
"I know that much, stupid lunkhead." She stated. "Well, come on! Let's go!" she shouted in glee. She grabbed Spike's arm and started to go ask Zeke where it was located and if they could borrow his truck again.  
  
====  
  
His silver hair glowed in the darkness of outer space. He sat in his zipcraft, constantly looking on the map. "Where are you, my rival? My hatred? You stole Julia from me, and began to sleep with her! You always got the fame and compliments from Mao Yenrai while I stood in the shadows. You finally pierced me with one of your pathetic bullets and my life "ended." Vicious said to himself with complete loathe in his voice. "I despise you, Spike Spiegel. I will make your friends pay for my despair! I will make you pay."  
  
=====  
  
"I think the stupid gun crew left." Jet spat. "They would have shot me by now."  
  
"Well, let's be careful. I don't want you guys to die." Shana suggested.  
  
Ein sat down by Ed's side. He whimpered and Ed spoke to him in a whisper. "Everything will be alright, Ein. Spike-person and Faye-Faye will rescue us!" she whispered in high hopes. Ein nuzzled her side and then rested his furry caramel and white body next to Edward.  
  
=====  
  
"My stupid ship is taking too long to fix." Spike grumbled. He drove the truck Zeke had leant them again. "All I need now is more guilt on my shoulders." Faye looked at Spike's two-toned eyes. They were filled with anger. She sighed quietly.  
  
"Spike. Didn't you once tell me everything will be alright?" she said in a concerned voice. Spike didn't take his eyes off of the road.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He replied in his regular laid-back tone. Faye smiled lightly. She didn't take off her emerald eyes that were shining at Spike's eyes. Spike started to realize that Faye was still looking at him. "What Faye?"  
  
Faye quickly averted her eyes to the road the truck was currently driving on. "Nothing, sorry... I just started thinking about some things." She lied. A blush grew on her cheeks. Spike smirked.  
  
The truck pulled up into a parking lot. Spike searched for a spot to park. "There's one!" Faye shouted. Spike saw the spot she was talking about and quickly moved the truck there, and set the gear onto "parking."  
  
After they had gotten out of the car, they started walking towards the Galactic Mall. "Parking spots are hard to get, these days." Faye sighed.  
  
"We never park our ships anyway." Spike said with a smirk. He opened the door to the mall and held it open for Faye.  
  
"Someone learn some manners while he wasn't with us?" Faye ginned.  
  
"....You're real nice, Faye." He responded. "Which store do you want to go to first?"  
  
The Galactic Mall was huge. It's design throughout it was a roof that had lights creating shooting starts and planets. The floor turned red as soon as you stepped on it. It would imitate your footprints. Stores were everywhere, it was impossible to find a store you didn't like. This mall is one of the biggest out there.  
  
Faye looked around the mall. "I wanna go there." She pointed her finger at the L'ss Fashion Shoppe.  
  
Spike sighed. "Fine." They walked to the store and went inside. Faye was going to have a ball, that's for sure.  
  
"Welcome to the L'ss Fashion Shoppe. Do you need any help?" the worker asked.  
  
"Oh, no thanks, I'm just looking at the moment, thanks anyway." Faye responded. The woman nodded and then went to the cashier's counter.  
  
Spike sighed and followed Faye around like a shadow. "There's no guys clothes here."  
  
"Deal with it, lunkhead. I've always wanted to go to this store, and now guess what? Here I am!" she said happily as she clapped her hands and then ran off and found a dress she liked.  
  
Spike grumbled and imitated her voice. "Deal with it." He sat down in one of the chairs. "Seriously..."  
  
Faye got a dress she ended up liking a lot and then when to the changing rooms to try it on. Spike waited and still sat in the same chair he plopped himself into earlier. But when Faye came out of the dressing room, Spike stared at her as if he had found a real treasure.  
  
Faye had a midnight blue dress on with a black, see-through Shaw around her arms. It had no straps and started around the chest, with a diamond in the center of the top. The dress had a silver zip in the back and ended above her knees. After where the blue dress ended, a sparkled black see-through was like a cape around her legs. Her dark blue shoes matched perfectly with the dress. She looked magnificent.  
  
"Wow." Spike managed to spit out, still in awe.  
  
"You like it?" she looked at the sales tag dangling from her hip. "I bet it's really expensive." She looked at the price and sighed. "I guess I was right."  
  
Spike walked over and saw the tag. "one hundred-thousand woolongs..." he thought for awhile. "you know..." Faye looked at him. "I think I have two hundred-thousand left from the last bounty and I was going to save that for food." He grinned. "Okay, go change back into your normal clothes, Spike has a deal for ya."  
  
Faye was surprised, and then followed his orders. After that, she came out with her usual get-up and walked by Spike. "So, what's the deal?"  
  
Spike took the dress and then walked with it to the front of the store where the cashier's desk was. "I'll get this for you only because you helped me with my Swordfish problem." He smirked. Faye's eyes went wide from the surprise and then she jumped to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you!" she said happily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
Spike smiled. "Not a problem."  
  
After shopping around the mall for a bit, Spike found an arcade. "Wanna go play something?" Spike asked Faye.  
  
"Nah, you can though if you want." She said as she followed Spike with her L'ss sack in her hand.  
  
Spike nodded and then went to the dance machine they had. He put in ten woolongs and got on the iron dance stage with arrows in four directions. He chose a song, ((we'll just make it Tank! X3)) and then stood in the middle. The song began to play, and Spike began to dance.  
  
Faye was surprised, she never seen Spike play an arcade game, nor was he ever that good. But, he hit every arrow, and always got a great or perfect on one of the hardest levels there was! "Wow..."  
  
A crowd began to gather around the green-haired man and they were amazed on how he could do such a hard level and act as if it were a breeze. They began cheering.  
  
After the song ended, Spike got off of the dance stage. Everyone asked him questions as if he were some kind of star. Spike just nodded to their questions and then came back to Faye.  
  
"Wow! How the hell did you do that?!" Faye said in shock.  
  
Spike put a hand behind his neck. "I went to an arcade after I was done bounty hunting, and just started playing. That's why I'm a little slow at coming back sometimes."  
  
Faye grinned. "You've just been amazing me all day, Spike Spiegel."  
  
Spike grinned back, and then got out his cell phone. He called Zeke to see if his Swordfish II was done yet.  
  
"Well, yeah. It is now, you called at the right time!" he responded. "You can come back now, if you want." Spike nodded and then hung up.  
  
"Well, let's head back." Spike said. Faye ran up to him and followed.

===

well, i promise that there will be a lot of SxF stuff next chappie, by the way


End file.
